This disclosure relates generally to reducing the pressure of a fluid flowing from a well. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and system for reducing the pressure of a fluid flowing from a hydrocarbon well. Still more particularly, this disclosure relates to apparatus and system for producing a high pressure drop in the fluid as may be applied to a well having higher than typical pressure.
When producing a fluid from a well or borehole that may contain a hydrocarbon, it is commonly necessary to reduce the pressure of the fluid at the well head, i.e., very soon after leaving the borehole. Reducing the pressure of the produced fluid reduces the strength requirements of the subsequent piping and valves that transport the fluid from the well. Thus, reducing the fluid pressure offers safety and economic benefits. The pressure reduction may be achieved by adding a flow restriction in the piping. For example, a choke valve may be used. For wells that discharge fluids having very high or relatively high pressure, it is common for the choke valve to erode prematurely due to the turbulent and possibly abrasive fluid flowing at high velocities. Improved valves configured to achieve a high pressure drop and having a greater resistance to wear would be advantageous to industry.